


We are a couple!

by Julie_Streep



Category: British Royal Family, Real Person Fiction, Royal Family - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: January 1999. Charles and Camilla faced the cameras for the first time together as a couple.
Relationships: Camilla Duchess of Cornwall/Charles Prince of Wales
Kudos: 4





	We are a couple!

Camilla was enjoying her sister birthday party, she had danced, drink and laughed with her friends and family, but now that was almost time to leave she had to admit that she was nervous, very nervous, her hands were shaking slightly and she absolutely needed a cigarette to calm her nerves. She sighed deeply taking a sip of her gin and tonic and looking at the door nervously.  
"Are you ok Milla?" - asked Annabel looking at her sister concerned.  
"I am fine, just a bit nervous" - Camilla smiled weakly, trying not to think too much about what would happen in just a few minutes.  
"It's going to be fine and it's going to be the first step into a new life for you and Charles" - Annabel smiled encouraging, she was very happy for her big sister and relieved that Camilla and Charles could start to live out in the open, she had always helped them during all the years they have been a secret couple, she had always supported her sister, even if sometimes she did not approve of their relationship, but she always saw how happy Charles and Camilla were together and she loved her sister dearly, so she had gladly suggested to Camilla to have their first picture together be taken after her party and now even though she knew Camilla was nervous she was happy that they could finally come out of the shadow and be free.  
"I know and I am ready, it is just all those photographers..." - Camilla sighed again.  
"You know I don't like all this attention and I am afraid of what they will say tomorrow, I know we will be in every paper and..." - at that moment Charles arrived placing his hand on Camilla's waist.  
"Hello ladies" - Charles smiled at Annabel and kissed Camilla on her cheek, the two women smiled back to the prince.  
"Are you ready, my darling?" - Charles had a big smile on his face, he had waited for this moment almost his entire life, at least from the moment he had laid his eyes on Camilla in 1970, and he couldn't be more ready, more prepared or more willing to do this next step into their relationship. Annabel smiled at them and decided to leave the two lovers alone before their big moment.  
"I ... I am a bit nervous" - Camilla confessed to the love of her life looking nervously at her hands.  
"I know my darling, but don't worry, everything is going to be fine and I am going to be there with you, always" - Charles took Camilla's hands in his and kissed her softly trying to give her a bit of strength and comfort and she smiled sweetly.  
"Can I have another kiss?" - she asked smiling brightly to her love. Charles smiled back and gave her another kiss, deeper this time to show her just how much he loved her and how much this moment meant to him, the moment when they will finally face the world together, as a couple, for the first time. Charles knew that this was particularly difficult for Camilla, she did not like the spotlight and he knew that she was under a lot of pressure and she was nervous because she wanted this night to go perfectly well and he knew that it was his fault if she had to go through this so he tried to reassure her as best as he could.  
"You will do amazing, it will be just a few steps and we will go immediately in the car" - Camilla nodded, she knew what they had to do, they went over the plan so many times with his staff and she was ready, but she was still nervous, not only for this moment but especially for what it will mean for their future, even if she could not wait to begin this new chapter with him, she hoped it will be brighter and happier.  
"I am ready" - said Camilla confident, giving Charles one last soft kiss on his lips.  
"I love you darling" - Charles smiled at the woman he had loved for almost 30 years and together they began to walk towards the door. Before stepping outside they said goodbye to Laura, Tom, and Annabel, wishing her again an happy birthday and the three smiled at the couple and gave them a big hug and good luck. Then the couple took one last breath before leaving. When they stepped outside they were suddenly hit by hundred of flashes, lots of photographers were placed in front of the entrance to the hotel and they were all there to take the first official picture of the heir to the throne and his long term love, there was a certain amount of expectation and enthusiasm in the air, all the world had waited years for this photo and no one wanted to miss it. The couple walked the few steps smiling to the cameras and talking briefly with each other, but without touching, Charles had made it absolutely clear to his spin doctor that he did not want to attract even more attention or give the media, even more, to talk about and Camilla had immediately agreed with the idea, she did not want even more publicity and scrutiny. After few seconds they quickly entered the car that would drove them away from all those photographers and once at home they could finally be able to relax and celebrate their new life as a couple. Camilla was shocked about how many photos were taken, she could barely see where she was going, the only thought in her mind was that soon everything will be over, she smiled and followed Charles, who led the way, and when she reached the car she entered as quickly as possible, taking a sigh of relief.  
"We did it" - said Charles smiling when the car started to move. Camilla nodded, she was hoping that after this the paparazzi will be less interested in them and she was also relieved that it was over. After a couple of minutes, they were finally out of the crowded street and out of the flashes of lights and Charles grabbed Camilla's hand kissing it lightly.  
"I am so proud of you darling" - Charles was beaming, they were finally officially a couple, no more hiding, no more secrets, no more fear of being photographed together, now they could finally start their life together, out of the shadow.  
"I am glad it is over" - Camilla was now starting to relax again and to feel all the pressure sliding away.  
"Me too and now we are officially a couple. I couldn't be happier" - said Charles softly and enthusiastically before stroking her cheek and kissing her sweetly on her inviting red lips.  
"I love you" - Charles kissed her again, more passionately this time, he could not contain his happiness, he felt like the most fortunate man on earth and he could not wait to arrive home to show her just how much he loved her and how much happy she had made him.  
"I love you too darling" - Camilla smiled and rested her head on Charles' shoulder, they were an official couple now, she still could not believe it, she hoped the public now would start to accept her as Charles' companion, as his life partner and stopped considering her as the other woman and she wished they could finally be happy without any more scandals or drama. She wanted nothing more than to make Charles, the man she loved, happy and looking at his face now she could see how content and relaxed he was and she had to smile, things were starting to look brighter for them and she hoped that from now on she would always saw that beautiful smile on Charles' face because he deserved a bit of happiness and she did too and of course she was always happy when her favorite prince was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry for the errors.


End file.
